This invention relates to cosmetic applicators of the type having an elongated core or stem and an applicator head constituted of an array of fibers carried by the core forming a brush for transporting and applying cosmetic material, to methods of making such applicators, and to cosmetic dispensers including them. In one specific sense, the invention is directed to flocked applicators, that is, applicators in which the brush head is constituted of a flocking.
For purposes of illustration, but without limitation, the invention will be particularly described with reference to applicators for mascara.
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical applicator 10 has an elongated core 12 with a multiplicity of fibers or bristles 14 attached to the core such that the bristles extend radially outwardly therefrom to form a brush fiber array 15 surrounding the core over a substantial portion of the length of the core to form the brush 16. Typically the fibers extend to the outer (distal) end 17 of the core. This combination of a core and a radiating array of fibers attached to the core provides a simple, low-cost and effective brush for application of cosmetic products.
Such applicators are well known and widely used in the cosmetics industry. Commonly, the proximal end of the brush is mounted in a receptacle in the threaded cap 18 or a stem rod 20 extending from the threaded cap 18 of a cosmetic product container, so that the brush projects into the container 22 when the cap is in container-closing position. Upon removal of the cap, the brush carries a quantity of cosmetic material, such as mascara, out of the container, and is manipulated to deliver and apply the product to the user's body, for example the user's eyelashes, the cap serving as a handle for the brush.
Conventional cosmetic brushes are frequently made of wire and bristle construction. The overall profile of a brush can be described as the notional envelope defined by the bristle extremities. For conventional brushes, this overall profile is most often cylindrical and/or smoothly tapering with progressively shorter bristles toward the distal end of the brush. Other bristle array profiles have been proposed, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,987, which shows, among other profiles, rectangular brush profiles; the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by this reference. However, such alternative bristle array patterns have not been applied to flocked cosmetic brushes.
Flocking is a process whereby a surface is covered with more or less densely packed, upstanding fibers, typically of short length and fine diameter. The fibers typically are delivered to an adhesive coating already applied to the surface. One flocking method utilizes electrostatic delivery of fibers to the adhesive coating, although other procedures may also be employed. In conventional flocked cosmetic brushes, the overall cylindrical and/or tapered profile of the brush fiber array is generally formed with an even distribution, density and length of fibers along the brush.
While flocked brushes have been used to apply cosmetic products, such brush arrays are not known to have been implemented for use with mascara. Additionally, because of the uniform length, density and distribution of fibers in conventional brushes, such brushes cannot vary the load of the cosmetic product which they carry. Since ease of use is important and because areas where cosmetic product is applied are often sensitive, the cosmetic brush must be able to both apply varied amounts of cosmetic product and provide a pleasant sensation when used.